


An Animal

by Calacious



Series: Ho oku i [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny's ass is irresistible, M/M, No Angst, Public Groping, Sex in a Truck, Song Lyrics, Steve's mind is in the gutter, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't keep his mind on the business at hand. Not when Danny's ass is right there in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this. I also don't own the song lyrics that sparked this little scenario.
> 
> A/N: Uses lyrics from Kelis', "Milkshake". No clue why this song sparked the writing that it did, but it did, and so I went with it. It turned out to be much longer than I thought it would. Silly, perhaps. No way would Steve know the lyrics to this song, right? Danny...maybe.
> 
> This is not meant to be taken overly seriously. There a word that is not a word in this - de-anythinging - don't let it worry you. I take liberties with grammar, spelling, punctuation.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but I have to charge," Steve mutters the words beneath his breath, as the song practically thrums through the air. He can feel the jungle-like drum beats pumping through his veins. He rolls his eyes.

_Is this really music?_ he wonders.

"La-la, la, la la," Steve mouths.

Danny's a few steps ahead of him, they're heading toward the main office to talk with the owner of the strip club. See if the man has any idea who, if anyone, wanted one of his dancers dead. Chances are that the man knows nothing, or will claim to know nothing, and that it'll be a waste of time.

Steve's eyes momentarily divert to the Danny's ass, which is showcased in the tight-fitting slacks that he's wearing.

Muscular. Not quite pert, like Catherine's, but _fine_ as hell.

Steve takes a deep breath, runs a hand through his hair, tries to move his eyes away from his partner's ass.

"The boys are waiting," he intones with the song. He feels a little dizzy, the heavy beat of the music is reverberating through his head, taking over his mind.

He blinks.

Swallows.

His breath catches in his throat, and he whispers, "Warm it up."

Danny's ass is definitely warming something up inside of him, and Steve has to shake his head to clear his mind, because right now is _not_ the time for this.

His mind, unhelpfully, supplies an assortment of vivid images, each more lurid than the next, of just what he'd like to do Danny's ass. None of it is even remotely decent.

His mind is a dirty place, and Steve takes a deep breath, licks his lips, and, reluctantly, because Danny's staring at him with _that_ look, hands on hips, and Steve knows that he's been caught with his mind in the gutter.

He's not repentant.

"You ready to do this, Steven, or do you need a minute?" Danny asks, eyebrow arched. His voice nearly unravels Steve's resolve to wait until _after_ their interview with the club owner to dishevel Danny. Take the man's perfect ass, which, moments ago, was being swayed in front of his face, and indulge in each and every one of his fantasies.

Mouth dry, eyes reluctantly raising to meet Danny's, Steve nods, coughs to clear his throat.

"Yeah."

He nods again, takes in a shaky breath, runs a hand through his hair, and blinks until he can picture Danny fully clothed, _without_ his ass looming in front of Steve's face where he can lick it, or maybe take a bite of it.

_Tasty,_ Steve thinks, and he bites his tongue, because _really_ , now is not the time for this. And if his mind doesn't stop it's current train of thought, he won't be able to stop himself from going off course and bringing Danny into one of the backrooms and having his way with him.

"Yeah, let's do this." Steve's tongue feels thick, his mind sluggish.

His brain is fevered and it feels like the walls are closing in on him.

Danny smirks and shakes his head, gestures for Steve to go ahead of him. Steve shakes his head.

"Why don't you go first, Danno?"

Raising an eyebrow, Danny shrugs as if to say, _Fine, have it your way._ He holds his arms out, and swivels his hips, jiggles to the beat of the music, and pushes his ass out slightly, making sure that it's in Steve's face, as he knocks on the club owner's door. It's all Steve can do to bite back a groan, and not grab Danny's ass.

"It can't be bought, just know, thieves get caught, watch if you're smart," Danny sings along to the music, shivers when Steve leans in close and whispers a promise in his ear.

Steve straightens, chuckles at how Danny stiffens at his words, and, how, when the club owner answers the door, Danny nearly falls into the room. His partner's face is flushed, his blue eyes are shining like twin sapphires in the dimly lit room. Steve barely listens to the non-answers the club owner gives them, making a hasty retreat when it's clear that the man knows nothing about his dancer's death.

He barely notices that the song which led them into the club has switched to something else with an equally heavy, intense beat. Sees nothing, other than Danny's ass, which is like some odd kind of beacon leading him out into the much too bright light of day.

"Steven," Danny's voice brings him up out of the murky, lecherous waters that his mind is drowning in, and Steve finds himself no longer staring at the man's perfectly round ass, but at Danny's hands, which Danny's waving in front of his face.

"Get your eyes off of my ass. I'll have you know that I am not a piece of meat. Nor am I some kind of convoluted eye candy -" Danny's hands are moving rapidly and his nostrils are flaring, and Steve closes the distance between them, stops Danny mid-rant with a kiss.

His hands find their way to Danny's very masculine, yet ample ass, and he moans, because fuck if Danny's ass doesn't feel like a fucking adult playground right now. Danny groans, ass muscles flexing beneath Steve's none-too-gentle ministrations.

"Can you wait until we get home, or at least into your truck? Or are you planning on deflowering me in public?" Danny's voice is breathless, and Steve grunts a reply in the affirmative, though there's a tiny part of him that wouldn't mind _de-anythinging_ Danny in a public place right now. He doubts the Governor would like that if he were to get wind of it, though.

"Truck," Steve says, hand still very much on Danny's ass as they walk the short distance to his vehicle.

It's not as awkward as it probably should be, making love in the truck, and Steve's grateful for Danny's bitching about getting sunshades for the truck, because, while Danny's ass is truly a fine piece of work, sculpted to perfection, he doesn't feel like sharing it with anyone else.

_Let them find their own Picasso, or Michelangelo,_ he thinks as he sinks his teeth into Danny's ass, and relishes the way that the man shudders beneath him.

"Did you just bite me?" Danny asks, incredulous. "G-d you're an animal."

"Only with you, Danno."


End file.
